


пеплом по ветру

by k_sammers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: – Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать… ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, – он говорит это, не поднимая глаз, – И мне это не нравится. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось. Сейчас же.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	пеплом по ветру

**Author's Note:**

> 27.07
> 
> я написала это в два часа ночи и сказала, что однажды выложу это.  
> сказано - сделано! savage bitch.
> 
> написано по вот этой пикче: https://vk.com/wall-183687048_3402 (в поиск вбейте, если не откроется). собственно, просто первая строчка, да.
> 
> что ещё я могу сказать, пока символы не закончились: подписывайтесь на мою группу вк, на мой фикбучный акк и свеженький фикус. всех люблю, всем благ.

– Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать… _ты заставляешь меня чувствовать_ , – он говорит это, не поднимая глаз, – И мне это не нравится. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось. Сейчас же.

Зуко говорит это – _надрывно и яростно_ – когда Аанг в очередной раз возникает во дворце.

Стены молчаливы и непроницаемы, сплетни сгорают, не достигая дверей его покоев. Аанг смотрит на него с этим знакомым выражением полной растерянности и непонимания, а Зуко, Зуко просто хочет, чтобы всё это, наконец, закончилось.

Они могли бы обсудить это нормально, в спокойной, располагающей к диалогу обстановке, ведь ничего больше не осталось от того вспыльчивого юнца, не способного думать, прежде чем делать или говорить, но всё идёт не так с самого начала – и вот они здесь. И вот в нём, похоже, ещё остались эти тлеющие угли, вспыхивающие с новой силой каждый раз, когда он позволяет себе задуматься о том, о чём думать давно запретил.

Аанг это ветер – свободный, непокоряемый и не принадлежащий никому, кроме неба и себя самого. Он делает, что ему вздумается, а не делает ещё больше, и не имеет значения, насколько сильно это может кому-то не нравиться. Он ветер – гуляющий по земле, колышущий волны и раздувающий жаркое пламя, что грозится поглотить всё в своей яростной, обжигающей боли. Зуко, кажется, весь состоит из боли и давно потухших, посеревших углей, а от огня остаётся только имя.  
Но вот они здесь и он горит так, как не горел в тот проклятый день, когда отец держал одной рукой его волосы, а другой сжигал его лицо; так, как не горел, когда пытался покорить молнию, ледяную и жалящую; так, как не горел, когда сами первые мастера окунули его в первородное пламя, словно в жерло древнейшего из вулканов, заставляя раскрыть глаза и внимать их мудрости. Он горит – это просто, понятно и абсолютно необъяснимо, но нет времени думать о причинах, когда пламя гложет его рёбра изнутри.

Огонь – это власть, а власть – это рамки. Он не терпит возражений и не делает исключений, и оттого их стихия опасна, в первую очередь, для них самих. Контролируй свои эмоции или гори, будь хладнокровен или гори, умей останавливаться или гори.  
Огонь – это энергия, текущая по их венам одновременно с кровью, внутренний яд замедленного действия. Никогда не знаешь, когда пропустишь последний, решающих вдох.

Но Аанг? Аанг это ветер, который ему не удержать, даже сгори без остатка, лишь развейся пеплом в след каждому его шагу. Попробуй усмирить воздух, поймай в ладони солнечный луч. Нет силы, что могла бы привязать его к земле, заставить его врасти по самые корни и осесть на окраине вместе с семьёй и друзьями. Аанг – кочевник, у него быстрые ноги и беспокойное сердце, и вечно рвущаяся в небо душа. Он ускользает – _каждый раз_ – и каждый раз возвращается.  
Возвращается, исчезает, снова уходит. Иногда Зуко кажется, что ему снова шестнадцать, нутро жжет не выплеснутым гневом и горечью, а верткий мальчишка играет с ним в догонялки, где главный приз – его собственная жизнь. Жизнь, но не свобода, которую не отнять, даже закуй его в цепи – вывернется, выскользнет, снова сбежит, оставляя всполохи жёлто-оранжевой ткани, отдающие яркими пятнами на обратной стороне век.

Вся его жизнь снова превращается в эту неустанную гонку, только теперь Аанг сам лезет ему в руки, дразня своими детскими выходками и азартными приключениями, пока Зуко, за руки, за ноги связанный долгом, запертый в четырёх стенах, всё пытается из них вырваться. Куда? Да хотя бы к Аангу, смешливому, беззаботному и не знающему, что такое ответственность, просто ради того, чтобы тоже об этом позабыть.  
Да всё никак не случается. С ним наоборот ещё сильнее давят и все его обязательства, и выстроенные им же самим правила – не подходи, сорвёшься в самую пропасть. Это Аанг может, закрыв глаза, рухнуть вниз спиной, зная, что благосклонный ветер обязательно его поймает, а Зуко – нет. Зуко – земной, со своими земными проблемами, долгами и ответственностью, и летать у него нет ни сил, ни времени, ни возможности.

И вот они здесь: Зуко, у которого внутри горят целые острова и чужой народ, в память об ошибках, которые совершил не он, и Аанг – чистое мирное небо, Аанг, которого на земле не держит ничего, кроме людей, которых он полюбил. Зуко хотел бы быть таким человеком, но куда ему гоняться за солнечным светом и восточным бризом, если надо сгорать, освещая путь вперёд своему народу? Он принадлежит им, а Аанг принадлежит всему миру и никому одновременно – он тот воздух, которым невозможно надышаться, стоя на горной вершине под самыми облаками.

" _Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать_ " – обвинение или благодарность, он и сам не знает, но слова жгут одинаково в любом случае, и когда Аанг исчезает – без слов, прощаний и мудрых дружеских наставлений – на секунду держать всё это в себе становится легче.  
А потом тяжелее. Но пока это "потом" не наступило, он может позволить себе прикрыть глаза и унестись в давно минувшее, невозвратное прошлое, когда самым большим потрясением в его жизни были живые драконы.

И он возвращается, как и обычно, как и всегда; ветрами подметает дворцовый двор со скуки, вздымает тяжёлые шторы и распугивает пылинки, парящие в воздухе. Он дышит светом, а пахнет свободой, такой далёкий, но неизменно прежний и реальный, хотя дотронься – снова сбежит. Он поднимает брови, неуверенно улыбается и снова втягивает его в свои обычные, полные беспричинной суеты будни. Зуко снова откладывает в сторону важные свитки, снова меняет тяжёлую царскую мантию на простое походное облачение, и снова следует за ним на край света. Потому что это Аанг. Неуловимый, непокорный, слишком привычный, и идти за ним – что по разные стороны, что по одну – Зуко уже давно научился.

Это, наверное, его единственная постоянная и неизменная, абсолютная константа: следовать за Аангом легко и правильно, сколько бы времени не прошло. Всё остальное не так важно, как это, отпечатавшееся у Зуко на сердце и в разуме. Аанг – его истинный север, и, если понадобится, он потратит всю свою жизнь на этот путь.  
Аанг же всю жизнь будет к нему возвращаться, исчезать и появляться, когда совершенно не ждут. Неустанная, нескончаемая гонка, без цели, правил и победителей. Есть моменты, когда поражение ощущается, как лучшая из побед, и иногда Зуко кажется, что это один из них. А иногда – что он уже победил. Ответа он не узнает – ни на этот вопрос, ни на сотни других, мучающих его бессонными ночами, но, возможно, он и не требуется.


End file.
